The disclosure relates to a hybrid drive system mounted in a vehicle, and a vehicle in which the hybrid drive system is mounted. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a hybrid drive system which is suitable to be applied to a front engine, rear drive (FR) vehicle and in which an input shaft and an output shaft are arranged on a single axis.
One type of known hybrid drive system is a so-called mechanical distribution type (i.e., a split type or 2-way type) hybrid drive system. This type of hybrid drive system uses a planetary gear that connects together an engine output shaft, a control generator (i.e., a first electric motor), and an output portion that transmits power to the vehicle wheels. Further, a drive (assist) motor (i.e., a second electric motor) is also connected to the output shaft. Output from the engine is shifted steplessly and output to the output portion from the planetary gear by controlling the generator. Moreover, the drive motor provides appropriate assist and outputs power from the output portion to an output shaft.
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2004-66898 and Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2002-225578, for example, disclose a hybrid drive system in which a speed change unit is interposed between the drive motor and the output shaft.